The Person Who Always Beside Me
by Misaki Younna
Summary: apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika melihat ternyata orang yang pernah menghilang dari sisimu kini kembali namun tidak ingat padamu? apa yang akan kau lakukan? membiarkannya bahagia dikehidupannya sekarang atau mengingatkannya kembali tentang masa lalu?/ sequel 'Promise Between Us'/ kagami x reader ff


Bagaimana perasaan kalian disaat sosok orang yang selalu berada disampingmu akhirnya meninggalkanmu sendirian?

Orang yang selalu berbagi canda dan tawa. Suka maupun duka bersamamu akhirnya pergi untuk selamanya..

Meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini...

Namun bagai keajaiban, orang itu kembali muncul dikehidupanmu. Dengan rupa dan sifat yang sama. Sosok yang benar-benar kamu rindukan. Sosok yang selama ini selalu bersamamu. Sosok yang pernah meninggalkanmu kini kembali lagi...

Namun... siapa sangka orang itu ternyata orang yang berbeda? Rupa dan sifatnya memang sama, tapi... bila ternyata orang itu tidak mengingatmu lagi apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

Membiarkannya melupakanmu dan membuang segala tentangnya jauh-jauh dari pikiranmu atau...

Mencoba untuk membuatnya mengingat lagi siapa dirimu dalam kehidupannya? Sampai ia kembali lagi berada disampingmu? Disisimu untuk selamanya?...

**The Person who always beside me**

**By Misaki Younna**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Rated T**

**Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort, tragedy **

**Dibuat untuk sahabat author tercinta~**

**Dan juga untuk Hari Ulang Tahun sang Ace Tim Seirin yang terkenal dengan lompatan tingginya yang sudah lama berlalu.**

**Kagami Taiga**.

**Sequel dari Promise Between Us**

**Warn: agar mengerti jalan ceritanya dimohon baca fanfic 'Promise Between Us' terlebih dahulu. Dan bagi yang tidak menyukai fic ini silahkan tekan tombol BACK.**

**oOo**

**.**

Kagami Taiga. 15 tahun. Murid tahun pertama di SMP Seirin. Anggota klub basket. Kini sedang memainkan benda bundar berwarna oranye bergaris hitam menggunakan tangannya. Dengan lincah ia memutar bola tersebut dan memindahkannya dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri. Ya, setidaknya kini kemampuan basketnya benar-benar jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Kini pemuda kelahiran 2 Aagustus itu sedang berada di sebuah lapangan basket sendirian. Mengingat sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam lewat beberapa menit tentu saja lapangan basket di salah satu taman ini benar-benar sepi. Dengan lincahnya pemuda dengan rambut gradasi merah-hitam itu memantulkan bolanya lalu berlari menuju ring sebelum akhirnya melakukan _dunk_ dengan cukup keras, bergantung sejenak sebelum turun dengan mulusnya dipermukaan lapangan.

Kagami menatap tangan kanannya –yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk melakukan _dunk_—sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap langit biru kehitaman yang dihiaskan oleh beberapa bintang yang indah. Entah kenapa setiap kali Kagami bermain basket—olahraga kesukaannya— ia pasti akan mengingat gadis itu lagi.

Gadis yang biasanya menemaninya bermain basket di Amerika. Gadis yang selalu bermain _one_-_on_-_one_ dengannya. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum senang saat ia menerima kekalahan dari gadis itu dan berakhir dengan acara bentak-bentakkan. Gadis yang selama ini selalu ada disisinya. Gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya. Dan juga gadis yang sudah memberikan sakit yang mendalam dihatinya.

Kagami meringis mengingat tentang masa lalu yang seharusnya ia lupakan itu, dan entah kenapa _mood_-nya untuk bermain basket menguap, pergi entah kemana, alhasil Kagami-pun memungut bola yang berada tak jauh dari ring basket sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berjalan pulang ke apartmennya.

Kagami mengambil ponselnya dari tas lalu mengecek apakah ada E-mail atau apalah itu. Dan ternyata pemberitahuan bahwa ada 31_ E-mail _dan 30 kali telepon tak terjawab terpampang dilayar ponsel Kagami dan ternyata berasal dari satu nama yang sama. Pelatih. Dengan ragu-ragu Kagami-pun mengecek salah satu _E_-_mail_ dari pelatihnya di klub basket Seirin.

.

**To: Kagami-kun**

**From: Pelatih**

_**BAKAGAMI-KUN! KENAPA TADI KAU PULANG DULUAN HAH?! BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG SETELAH KITA LATIH TANDING JANGAN PULANG DULU KARENA MASIH ADA YANG MAU AKU BICARAKAN?! LATIHANMU KUTAMBAH 10 KALI LIPAT! LIHAT SAJA KAU BESOK TIDAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMU!**_

.

Oke, mata Kagami terasa sakit membaca semua tulisan kapital itu, yaa memang salahnya sih setelah latih tanding tadi ia langsung kabur ke lapangan basket ini karena ia lupa kalau ada pertemuan lagi setelahnya. Ah sudahlah, setidaknya besok paling-paling pelatih akan memberikan neraka untuknya besok. Kagami pun membayangkan bagaimana latihannya besok sebelum akhirnya merinding ngeri lalu mengacak-acak surai merah-hitamnya. Tentu dia yakin kalau semua _E-mail_ yang lain pasti berisi hal yang sama.

Ketika hendak memasukkan kembali ponselnya gerakan Kagami terhenti saat melihat gantungan kunci ponsel miliknya. Sebuah versi mini dari bola basket yang ia beli dengan gadis itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

"_Ah! Kagami-kun! coba liat ini! Bagus banget kan yaa?" ucap gadis kecil sambil menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk bola bening berwarna biru bening yang didalam bola itu terdapat sebuah bunga kecil berwarna ungu yang diawetkan kehadapan Kagami._

"_Heh, benda seperti itu kau bilang bagus? Sense mu dalam memilih buruk sekali" ucap Kagami dengan nada mengejek, gadis itu terlihat hendak membentaknya tapi sayangnya berhenti saat gadis itu melihat Kagami mengambil sebuah gantungan lain._

"_Nah! Ini baru bagus!" ucap Kagami sambil menunjukkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk bola basket mini sambil nyengir lebar._

"_Hah?! Itu yang kau bilang bagus?! Jelas-jelas yang kupilih ini lebih bagus!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengacungkan gantungan yang tadi ia pilih tinggi-tinggi._

"_Hah? Aku lebih bagus!" balas Kagami tak mau kalah._

"_Aku!"_

"_Aku!"_

"_Aku!_

.

.

Terbayang di ingatannya saat ia bertengkar dengan gadis itu tentang mana yang lebih baik, bola kaca atau bola basket dan tentu berakhir dengan kedua gantungan berbentuk bola itu dibeli oleh mereka.

Entah kenapa sampai sekarang Kagami tidak bisa berhenti mengingatnya. Bayangan gadis itu selalu ada dipikirannya. Seolah-olah terus menghantuinya tanpa lelah. Bahkan Kagami bingung harus marah, senang atau bagaimana dengan bayangan yang menghantuinnya itu. Baik di kamar, sekolah, jalan, dan dimana pun Kagami seolah-olah melihat bayangan gadis itu. Marah karena konsentrasinya selalu terganggu, atau senang karena... gadis itu masih ada dipikirannya dan akan selalu ada disana? Disisinya?

Ketika hendak menyeberang jalan. Lampu penyebrangan sudah berwarna hijau Kagami pun melangkah maju untuk menyeberang jalan masih dengan menatap ponsel miliknya. Dari belakangnya terdengar suara perempuan yang memanggil nama temannya tentu Kagami tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh orang dibelakangnya dan tetap berjalan menyeberangi jalan tanpa tahu bahwa dari arah yang berlawanan ada seorang gadis yang sedang berlari terburu-buru sambil berteriak "_Ha'i! Chotto matte kudasai!"_ dengan cukup kencang sampai akhirnya gadis itu melewati Kagami yang masih menatap ponselnya.

Surai sang gadis yang cukup panjang sedikit membelai wajah Kagami, meninggalkan jejak aroma khas yang lembut. Bahkan Kagami dengan reflek menoleh kearah gadis yang tadi melewatinya. Entah kenapa Kagami merasa familiar dengan gadis yang melewatinya tadi. Bukan hanya baunya, bahkan suara dari gadis itu membuat Kagami teringat dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang Kagami rindukan.

Menghentikan laju kakinya di tengah jalan, Kagami menatap punggung sang gadis yang menjauhinya—berkumpul dengan teman-temannya—sebelum akhirnya kembali meneruskan berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi meskipun masih penasaran dengan gadis yang barusan. Tepat saat gadis itu menoleh kearah Kagami dan menatap punggung sang pemuda sampai menghilang dibalik pertokoan.

Melihat temannya menatap jalan di seberang mereka membuat salah satu teman dari gadis itu bingung dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. Ia pun bertanya.

"Ada apa?" yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan menjauhi tempat menyebrang itu, meski begitu gadis itu masih mencuri pandang kebelakang. Salah satu teman gadis itu merasa penasaran dengan sikapnya yang aneh lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu dibelakang sana?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas sekali lagi dengan gelengan dan jawaban "Iie, _Daijoubu_, ayo kita segera pulang" ucap gadis berparas manis itu. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh temannya yang hanya menghela nafas karena sikapnya.

" Hahhh...Kau memang gadis yang aneh..

.

.

[name]-chan"

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cukup cerah dan udara yang cukup sejuk, didalam sebuah gedung olahraga ada sekumpulan remaja sedang berlatih suatu olahraga yang hampir semua orang tahu. Basket. Bola oranye bundar bergaris hitam itu dengan lincahnya dimainkan oleh para pemain. Dengan gesitnya para pemain melakukan _passing_ dan _dribbel_ dan juga _shoot_ dengan tujuan memasukan bola kedalam ring dan mendapatkan skor.

_**PRIITT DUK DUK DUK SREETT CKIT DUK DUK SREETT**_

Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran tidaklah membuat para pemain melemahkan _offense_ dan _defense_ mereka. Justru mereka malah semakin bersemangat untuk memainkan olahraga yang satu ini. Sementara itu tampaklah seorang gadis berambut cokelat dipotong pendek berdiri dipinggir lapangan dengan papan jalan didekapannya, peluit berwarna merah muda tergantung di lehernya dan mata berwarna cokelat yang terus menatap para pemain dengan intense, melihat apa para siswa didikannya memiliki kelemahan atau sebaliknya dan juga mengawasi perkembangan para pemain dengan kemampuannya yang cukup unik.

Entah kenapa ada yang kurang...

Permainan sudah berlangsung sekitar 25 menit sebelum akhirnya satu-satunya gadis yang merangkap sebagai pelatih pun meniup peluitnya—tanda permainan selesai—dan membiarkan para pemain klub basket SMA mereka beristirahat sejenak.

Para pemain tentu saja langsung menyerbu minuman mereka dan melap keringat mereka menggunakan handuk mereka masing-masing. Sementara sang pelatih menulis sesuatu di atas kertas yang berada dipapan jalan, mungkin jadwal latihan baru untuk para pemain. Tiba-tiba saja pintu GYM terbuka dengan suara berdebum lumayan keras dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah-hitam dengan alis bercabang dan kulit agak tan yang sedang kelelahan—dilihat dari banyaknya keringat disekujur tubuhnya—pemuda itu pun berjala kesatu-satunya gadis diruangan itu sebelum akhirnya berucap dengan nafas terengah-engah "Hah-aku...sudah –hah- keliling...sekolah..kan-hah-toku.." ucap pemuda itu sambil menumpukkan tangannya di atas lutut yang sedikit ditekuk olehnya.

Sang gadis sekaligus pelatih yang memiliki nama lengkap Aida Riko melihat kearah si pemuda, "Sudah 75 kali?" tanyanya kepada si pemuda yang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan—kelelahan, sementara Riko hanya tersenyum puas "Enak kan? Keliling sekolah 75kali?" tanya nya yang dijawab gelengan oleh si pemuda dengan zodiak leo didepannya. Mendengus pelan sebelum berucap "Makanya lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya, Kagami-kun." dan tentu pemuda yang bernama Kagami atau lengkapnya Kagami Taiga hanya menurut—patuh kepada sang pelatih sementara para anggota klub basket yang lain hanya bisa menatap Kagami—miris sekaligus kasihan kepada _ACE_ klub basket mereka. "Baiklah kau istirahat saja dulu Kagami-kun, dan untuk yang lain! Sekarang kalian cari pasangan untuk melakukan _chest_ _pass_ dan _bounce_ _pass_ sebanyak 50 kali! Sekarang!" ucap sekaligus perintah Riko kepada para pemain basket yang dididiknya.

Dengan lemas dan perasaan kesal—karena tidak bisa mengikuti latihan—Kagami pun duduk di salah satu bench yang ada sambil menatap rekan sekaligus senpai-nya berlatih. Ya, ia tidak bisa berlatih lagi karena terlalu lelah akibat hukuman dari pelatih tercinta karena ia langsung pulang setelah latih tanding kemarin. Kemarin ya? entah kenapa mengingat-ingat tentang kemarin tiba-tiba saja bayangan gadis yang melewatinya di penyebrangan jalan terlintas di ingatannya. Segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu begitu familiar bagi Kagami...

Ya, seakan-akan gadis itu adalah apa yang selama ini diinginkan oleh Kagami...

.

.

Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya...

.

.

Tanpa sadar Kagami memanggil nama sosok itu...

"[name]..."

.

.

.

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wuaahhh~~ akhirnya bisa update jugaaa~~ sebenarnya ini fic yang paling susah karena ini itu sequel dari cerita sebelumnya~ ituloh yang 'Promise Between Us'~, bahkan saking susahnya Saki sampe bingung ma pilih sequel yang kayak apa...**

**Oke, chap kali ini pendek karena ini masih prolog yaa~ Dan Saki yakin pasti banyak yang bilang alurnya kecepatan...ya, kalau gitu mohon maaf~/slap**

**Dan kalau reader-tachi mau fic ini cepet update, silahkan review sebanyak-banyaknya, karena setiap review adalah bahan bakar untuk menulis bagi Saki~ XD**

**Yak! Langsung aja balas Review~**

**Gemini Yokina-chan**

Hm? Sedih kah? Bagus lah kalau begitu~ XD

Padahal Saki bingung sedihnya dimana, tapi gapapa lah.

Terima kasih sudah mereview!

**Rei Kuroshi**

Yaa~ namanya juga orang yang paling disayangi pasti sedih banget kan kalau kehilangan orang itu?

Hihihi~ udah dong~ dan bukannya Chiyoko Hana udah lanjut ya? meski chap selanjutnya lagi dalam pembuatan~

Ini udah dibikin kok, maaf kalau lama, maklum, ide buat sequelnya banyak banget sih...T^T

Habis digebukin? Awas...ntar dikira orang jahat loh.../gaje

Okeee, makasih sudah mereview~

**Akiyama Seira**

t-tanggung jawab..? g-gomenne~ Saki juga ngga bermaksud buat bikin nangis...Saki kan cuma ngetes bagaimana keahlian Saki dalam bidang hurt/comfort, digabung dengan friendship dan dibumbui dengan romance ssu~

nah, menurut Seira-chan (beda lagi :v) sequelnya happy ending apa sad ending hayo?

Ah! Dan terima kasih sudah merevieww~

**Yosha! Udah Cuma segitu aja~~ hihihi~ oh iya, Cuma pendapat Saki aja atau fanfom Kurobas Indo mulai sepi ya?**

**Oke deh langsung aja. **

**.**

**CONTINUED it or NOT?**

**REVIEW PLEASEE~ **


End file.
